


For Every Ending

by xtremeroswellian



Series: There For You [5]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Bratty Emily Yokas, Custody discussions, Divorce, Friendship, Gen, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Faith and Fred break the news to the kids.
Relationships: Faith Yokas/Fred Yokas, Maurice Boscorelli & Faith Yokas
Series: There For You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755064
Kudos: 2





	For Every Ending

Bosco dialed Faith's number on his cell phone and waited. It rang six times and just as he was about to hang up, he heard her voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, Bosco." Her voice was quiet.

"How you feeling?" he asked, frowning slightly as he watched the road ahead of him.

"I'm okay."

His frown deepened. He had the distinct feeling that she was lying. Something in her tone gave it away. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just sore, that's all." He could hear the weariness in her voice and wondered if she'd gotten any sleep the night before or if she'd been in too much pain.

"Maybe you should go back to the doctor's. Get some more painkillers," Bosco suggested.

"No, I'm all right."

"Okay," he said doubtfully. "Anyway, I was calling about this weekend. I thought maybe we could hang out, watch some movies or something." He listened to the silence on the other end of the line. "Faith?"

"Bosco, I don't think this weekend's going to work after all."

"Okay." He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"It's just that something's come up and I've got to take care of it."

Bosco was keenly aware of the catch in her voice and somehow knew beyond a doubt that she was on the verge of crying. He pulled his car off the road and put in park. "Is it anything I can help with?" he asked, worried.

There was a long pause. "No, it's something I've got to deal with on my own," she said finally.

He looked out the window. "Well, if you decide you want to talk about it--"

"I'll call," she finished. "Thanks."

"Sure." He hesitated. "Faith, are you sure you're okay?"

Faith didn't answer immediately and his worry increased. "I'll be all right," she said softly. "I have to go, Bosco."

"Okay. Take care."

"Thanks. You too." The line went dead.

Bosco stared down at his cell phone for a long moment. Something was definitely wrong. But what? he wondered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith hung up the telephone in the kitchen and looked out into the living room where Fred sat with their kids on the couch. Dread churned in her stomach. With a deep breath, she walked out and sat down in the chair, not looking at Fred even once. She winced as she shifted positions and pain shot through her ribs.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, her tone worried as she looked back and forth between her parents.

"Em, there's something that your dad and I need to tell you guys," she began, her voice soft.

"You're not sick again, are you?" Charlie asked fearfully, looking at her with wide eyes.

"No, baby, I'm not sick again," she quickly assured him, giving him a small smile.

"Your mom and I are getting a divorce," Fred said quietly.

Silence fell in the room.

"What?" Emily whispered, her face pale.

"We've been having problems for a long time now and we've come to the conclusion that we can't work them out," he told her.

"Who am I gonna live with?" Charlie asked, staring at the floor.

"You'll live with both of us. We're going to have joint custody," Fred said, gazing at Faith.

"Joint custody?" he repeated.

"That means that half the time you'll live with your dad and the other half, you'll live with me," Faith explained gently.

"But you and Dad won't be living together, right?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not, dummy. That's what a divorce means," Emily snapped.

"Emily," Faith said quietly, shaking her head.

"Whose fault is it?" she demanded.

"It's nobody's fault, Em," Fred said gently.

Emily glared at him, then at her mom. "Who's staying here?"

"Your mom will be staying at the apartment. Unless she decides to move. I'll be finding a new apartment."

"So what you're saying is that Mom kicked you out."

"No, that's not--"

Emily stood up, glaring at Faith. "It's *always* your fault! You're always mad at Dad for something!"

Faith rose to her feet, shaking her head, trying to fight back the tears she felt building. "Emily--"

"You always mess everything up!" she shouted.

"Stop yelling at Mom!" Charlie yelled, shoving his sister.

"Hey, knock it off!" Fred said loudly, his voice firm. "Everyone just sit down and take a deep breath."

Emily flopped back down onto the sofa, her arms folded across her chest. Charlie moved away from her and sat on the floor.

"No one here is to blame," Fred said, glancing at Faith. "Especially not the two of you."

"Your dad and I both love you two very much," Faith said softly, tears stinging her eyes.

"You just don't love each other?" Charlie asked, looking at her.

Faith swallowed hard, her eyes downcast.

"Can't you guys see a marriage counselor or something?" Emily demanded.

"We're a little beyond that now, Em," Faith answered, not looking at Fred.

Emily glared at her. "I want to live with Dad."

"You can stay with me whenever you want," Fred told her.

"No, I want to live with you all the time."

Faith bit down hard on her lip, trying not to cry.

"Emily, we already talked about how your time will be divided up between us," Fred reminded her quietly.

Emily jumped to her feet. "I don't want to live with her half the time! I hate her!"

"Don't say that," Fred warned.

"But I do! It's the truth! I hate her, Dad! I want to live with you!"

Charlie started to cry.

"You don't hate your mother," Fred said sternly.

"Fred." Faith shook her head, then looked at her daughter sadly. "Emily, I'm not going to force you to stay with me. I love you with all my heart, but you don't have to live with me."

Emily gave her a challenging look. "Good. I want to live with Dad, then."

Charlie got up from the floor and walked over to his mom. He climbed onto her lap. "I want to stay with you," he told her, tears in his eyes.

She hugged him close and kissed his forehead, not responding.

"You'll both have to stay here until I find a new place," Fred told them.

"Where are you going to stay until you find a place?" Emily asked.

"At a motel."

"Why can't you just stay here until you find an apartment?"

Fred looked at Faith, then back at his daughter. "It's just not a good idea, Em."

Emily turned and glared at her mother again. "Tell Dad he can stay," she commanded.

Faith looked away so Emily couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She didn't answer.

"You've ruined my life! I hate you!" she yelled. Without another word, she turned and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Faith jumped at the sound, then brushed a tear off her cheek.

"Charlie, go check on your sister," Fred said quietly.

Charlie hugged her once more, then obediently did as told, disappearing down the hallway. There was a long moment of silence.

"Faith, she's just upset."

"I know that." She stood up abruptly, the breath catching in her throat as pain flooded her body. She stood still for a moment, her eyes closed tightly, her hand lingering on her rib cage. Then she swallowed hard, opened her eyes and moved to the kitchen. She ran hot water in the sink and added a few drops of dish soap, putting the kids' breakfast dishes in to soak.

Fred followed, watched her. "I really am sorry, Faith," he said quietly.

She gripped onto the edge of the sink and stared down at the soap suds. "Yeah, aren't we all," she said softly.

He paused. "I'm gonna pack some of my things and head to the motel."

She didn't answer.

"Thanks for not saying anything about Sheryl and I," he added. Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Faith held back her tears and began to scrub the dishes clean.


End file.
